A New Quest
by bakerkid9
Summary: This is afte TLO and Percy and Annabeth's relationship is more serious. Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Ares got in a fight. Then Aphrodite's symbol of power had broke and theres a quest for 3 people.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Quest**

**(A/N This is My first fan fiction. I will try to update about once a day or two. This is a year after TLO and is maybe a tiny bit ooc. My name is not Rick Riordan. I own none of this except for a few made up characters.)**

**Percy's POV**

It all started like a normal day my alarm clock woke me up so I hit snooze. Then after 15 minutes it went off again. Gods, why do we have to wake up this early_. _I heard the conch signaling it was time for breakfast I got dressed, showered, and brushed my teeth. I thought about combing my hair, but my hair disagreed and stayed in the same position. I ran out of the door and accidentally ran into someone. "Watch where you are going, Seaweed brain." That was Annabeth. Now we are dating and if there's any other people that date they call them me and Annabeth behind our backs. "Well good morning to you too, Wise Girl. So did you hear we got two new Half-Bloods?"

"No, who are they?"

"Luke Baker, a son of Apollo, and his girlfriend. He was claimed yesterday when they walked past the property line. His girlfriend's name is Felicia Raybourn. They came with Grover. Grover found them while passing a school searching for nature spirits. Annabeth said, "Did they get chased by any monsters." "Yeah, a few I think. Grover said there was a Chimera, and a Hydra. Since Luke was a son of Apollo he was given a bow and found out it had fire arrows. It wasn't bad but, they got a quest from Chiron already. It turns out Ares, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite got in a fight." Just the Grover jumped from behind a tree. "Hey Perrcy"

"How's it going G-man"

"Good, did you hear about me bring back two new Half-bloods. And, they call them Annabeth and Percy because there dating too."

"Grover, I know people keep saying it when they think I'm not listening."

Then Annabeth giggled a bit when Grover said that people call them us. "Whatever you say, bye Grover," I yelled while he ran back at the site of Juniper "Come on kelp head hurry up I'm hungry," Annabeth said as both our stomach growled. We ran the rest of the way. I hate the rule that everyone has to sit at their godly parent's table. And I kissed her not a bad one but a bit of a long peck then she opened her mouth a little and I caught on quick. It turned out to be a make out session that felt like 10 seconds turned into 2 minutes. She was surprised after we broke for air. Then, she said, "Wow," and was speechless until we got to the mess hall and I said bye and we went to our tables.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**(A/N I edited my first chapter to the few reviews which helped a lot and got me back on track. Thank you if you reviewed or add my story to your favorites/ Percy POV)**

When the nymphs brought out the food my stomach growled. It was eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy, and ham. Chiron did the usual toast to the gods and everyone went to the brazier to scrape a good piece of food to offer to the gods. While I was doing it I prayed to Aphrodite to thank her for the kiss with Annabeth because that was not all the damn hormones surging through my body but, some goddess had something to do with it. We all enjoyed it since Annabeth and I are her favorite couple now. After breakfast I went to Archery which I hate. I was thinking about the quest when I hear, "Earth to Percy. Kelp head, seaweed brain," She yelled so loud I think Annabeth blew out my ear drums. "Gods, Annabeth do you have to yell so loud,"

"To get your attention then, yes I do. You were telling me about the fight and you stopped." "Oh yeah, Hephaestus caught Aphrodite and Ares and got mad and built automaton to break the her mirror which as you know is her symbol of power and the only one who can fix it is Hephaestus but he'll do it if someone will do it so Chiron said there needed to be a quest to find lepidolite, Selenite, and a chunk of diamond. To give to Hephaestus to smelt into a bar then, dipped in the river of Styx. Hades said he'll let a few go to the underworld but he won't do anything about the monsters."

"Is there going to be a meeting about it to discus who will go on it?" I nodded my head, "It is tonight at 8:00,"

"Wow seaweed brain you are actually smart enough to the day and time." She gave me a playful punch. When I shot my first arrow I hit a target but, it was Malcolm's target which everyone laughed at me. My second shot I hit a kid. Chiron rush to him with ambrosia and nectar. The kid got up and I said sorry. "Percy you are excused from archery," Chiron said. I went to the fighting arena to train. Now I'm a teacher since I'm the best at it. I was teaching the disarming move, "Get into pairs and work on it, remember get them locked up the twist," I said trying to sound like a teacher. Luke Baker was the only person left so I paired with him and let him try out the move. He got it about 5 times which is good for a new Half-blood. Now it was time for the meeting.

When every got there Chiron said, "Ok, everyone quiet. This is what happened Hephaestus caught Aphrodite and Ares and got very furious and built automaton to break the her mirror which as you know is her symbol of power and the only one who can fix it is Hephaestus but he'll do it if someone will do it so Chiron said there needed to be a quest to find Lepidolite, Selenite, and a chunk of diamond. To give to Hephaestus to smelt into a bar then, dipped in the river of Styx. Hades said he'll let a few go to the underworld but he won't do anything about the monsters. So who wants to go? Oh and I already talked to Luke Baker our new camper he'll be leading it." Annabeth and I said at the same time unexpectedly that we'll go. "So it's decided you three shall be leaving tomorrow at noon. Luke will go visit the oracle. She is upstairs. Luke nodded and walked up, and came back a bit frightened and said, "_Three will go west and face the worst, all will comeback. It'll be strenuous, and on will fall near the end and won't get back up. You will find a mine named of a dead. A deed worthy of Hermes will be done. Make a wrong move and none will come back._

"Ok, A deed worthy of Hermes will be done so I think we will have to steal one of the objects," Annabeth said. "And nothing else we can decipher except we will die if we do something wrong," She said with a puzzled face.


End file.
